What If?
by KingdredSword
Summary: WARNING OOTP SPOILERS!What If Harry had followed through the veil? Would he die? Read and find out
1. Default Chapter

A/N: OK, like usual NOTHING that is from the last five books is mine. I hope JK won't mind but I have copied little bits of her beautiful writing, as this story is a "What If" story so the characters will be saying some familiar things. Please give the story a chance and RR. I LOVE reviews of all sort: even constructive criticism. Open to suggestions.  
  
What If?  
  
Chapter One: Sirius and the veil  
  
(From the Fifth Book) It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged vale hanging from the arch. Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on hi god-fathers wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place. Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but he knew it meant nothing - Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second....  
  
But Sirius didn't reappear. "SIRIUS!" Harry yelled. "SIRIUS!" He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry would pull him back out. He reached the dais and heard hurrying footsteps.  
  
He looked back to see Lupin in hot pursuit. But just as he was an arms length from the dais a bolt of red light hit him in the back. He dropped to the ground, motionless. Harry would get his god father, then come back and help Sirius. He dived at the fluttering veil, and disappeared through the other side.  
  
For a moment there was nothing. It was as though nothing mattered anymore - except his godfather. He was falling, falling through an unbelievable blackness. His mind wandered into a far of land. But just as he was about to give up, he thought of his god father. "I have to save him, I just have to" he thought desperately. Then he hit the ground. It was hard as he had expected but soft. His mind slipped into darkness.  
  
He woke up with an excruciating headache, but not from his scar. The pain was unbearable. He yelped, clutching his head and sat up quickly. His head collided with something solid and tears sprang into his eyes. He was in a small dark room, a room that looked familiar somehow, as though from a previous life. A thudding sound came from above and memories flooded into his head, as water flooded out of a broken dam.  
  
Dudley. Cupboard. Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon. The Zoo. They kept flowing until he had known all he had before, up until he came to the battle at the veil. After that, he couldn't remember anything. But then a thought struck him. How could he be in his cupboard, when he had a room? And he was meant to be at Hogwarts. Hogwarts! He so badly wanted to be there, but he wasn't sure whether it was real. Or any of the memories he had had been real.  
  
Perhaps it was all just a dream. But he couldn't bear to think about that. All a dream. He shuddered at the thought of living at the Dursleys for the rest of his life. If it was a dream, it had been a good one, but like all dreams, they ended and when they ended you were left to face reality. Cold hard reality. He closed his eyes and put his hand on his forehead. No help. But then a horrible voice rang through his head, intensifying his headache. "Up! Get up! Now!" The voice washed any hopes that his dream was real away. But somehow, the words seemed familiar, as though from his past life that he had thought about before. "Up!" the voice screeched again. Harry closed his eyes tightly, hoping it all to go away, to wake up in Hogwarts.  
  
There was a clashing of pans in the kitchen. With a groan Harry pushed the door to his cupboard open and stepped into the hallway. His aunt pushed the door to the kitchen open and said "Are you." but saw that he was up so she said. "Hurry up; I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddys birthday." she turned around and went into the kitchen. "This is getting waaaay to freaky" Harry thought, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Then another shocking thought hit him in the face like a cold washer: maybe the dream wasn't a dream. Maybe he was going to live the next five years of his life all over again. The he thought: I could stop Voldemort. I know what's going to happen. But before he decided on anything he chose to test it.  
  
He walked into the kitchen and saw, to his surprise the kitchen was set out exactly as he remembered it. The table groaning with presents and Vernon was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. He saw the computer shaped present, the telly and even the racing bike. Harry remembered back to his dream. Concentrating hard he remembered what uncle Vernon had said. "Comb your hair" he had said. "I'm going to have fun with this" Harry thought.  
  
Uncle Vernon looked up and opened his mouth. But before he was going to say anything Harry cut in and said "Yes Uncle Vernon, I will try to comb my hair". Uncle Vernon's moustache twitched. "How did you know what I was going to say" He asked. But then as though the real Vernon popped out he yelled "DON'T YOU DARE BE CHEAKY TO ME!"  
  
Harry nodded and turned to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. So it was settled. Harry would be able to tell the future. Because, well he had lived it. The rest of the day passed quickly: Dudley's tantrum about not having enough presents, the phone call from Mrs. Figg about her broken leg, and the arrival of Piers, Dudley's best friend. Up to the talk Vernon gave Harry before they left. But before he could, Harry jumped in and said "no uncle Vernon I won't do any funny business and I understand that if I do you'll lock me in the cupboard from now until Christmas". And before Vernon could say anything, Harry walked off and jumped in the car.  
  
On the car trip Harry just kept to himself. At the zoo Harry didn't let Dudley punch him but jumped out of the way, so the glass tank stayed just as it was. As they were walking from the zoo they heard screams from the reptile house. "A SNAKE HAS BEEN SET FREE!!!!!!!!!!" people were yelling. Harry smiled to himself. He had been thinking intently upon letting the snake free.  
  
How'd you like it? Please RR so I get the encouragement to write on. 


	2. The Big Mistake

A/N Ok thank you guys sooooo much for all your support! I wrote the story last night and already, on the following night I have 8 reviews! You guys are soooooo cool!  
  
Chapter Two: the big Mistake  
  
Although Uncle Vernon thought that Harry had something to do with the snake, he didn't punish Harry, which surprised him very much. Harry was in his cupboard, leaning against the wall, deep in thought. "What about Sirius?" kept popping into Harry's head. If he had been sent back to start his school years all again, maybe Sirius would have been too. But how to contact him? Knowing that Hedwig didn't exist to him at the moment, he had no way of contacting him. "But wait" he thought "Sirius is still in Azkaban". He felt a pang of sorrow for his godfather, stuck in that horrible place, with the dementors sucking all the happiness out of him.  
  
After a couple of days, sitting in his cupboard Harry found himself going to Mrs. Figgs place, as Dudley had to get his school uniform. Harry was going to say to Aunt Petunia not to bother about his uniform, as he wouldn't be going to a muggle school. He thought this was going a bit too far so he decided against it.  
  
As he was walking over, and Aunt Petunia was pulling out of the pebble driveway, Harry thought "Mrs. Figg is a squib! Finally I might be able to have some fun at her place" then he perked up and walked a bit quicker next door. Banging on the door, Harry thought how he was going to bring up the subject of witches and wizards.  
  
The door swung open and Mrs. Figg was standing there, smelling like cats as usual. "Come in dear, Come in" she said, and ushered him inside. Harry remembered back (or was it forward?) in year four when they had borrowed tents from someone. They had smelt like cats and were furnished, as Harry realized how close it was, to Mrs. Figgs house.  
  
As last time, she sat him down in front of the TV and gave him a slice of stale chocolate cake. Harry wasn't sure what made him do it, but it just popped out. "I know you're a squib Mrs. Figg". Mrs. Figg dropped her cake in surprise. "Harry!" she exclaimed "How on earth did you know! You're not even meant to know about wit..." but she slapped a hand over her mouth and continued "I don't know what you're talking about. And what on earth is a squib. Eat your cake, I need to speak to someone" and then she turned and left the room.  
  
"Stupid, Stupid me!" Harry thought. "What if this puts the whole future out of whack?" Harry leant back on the moth eaten couch thinking.  
  
Later, in the kitchen, he found another scene from his previous life being replayed again. He walked in to find his Aunt dying the old clothes for his uniform. He opened his mouth to say something but thought of the stupid mistake he had made at Mrs. Figgs so he kept his mouth shut. Uncle Vernon and Dudley came in, wrinkling their noses. Uncle Vernon sat down to read the paper and Dudley started eating his bacon, grease trickling down both his chins.  
  
They heard the click of the letter box. "Get the post, Dudley, said Uncle Vernon, his nose still stuck in the paper. "Make Harry get it" "Get the post, Harry" "Whatever" He got up and left the bacon smelling kitchen, felling the surprised eyes of Vernon and Dudley on the back of his neck.  
  
He went into the hallway and grabbed the post. It was then that he remembered about his letter from Hogwarts. He saw it was there and let out a yelp of happiness. Hogwarts was real! Walking back to the kitchen he thought, "Stuff them, I'm keeping this letter, I know Uncle Vernon will just loose his head over it anyway". So he stuffed the letter back in his cupboard and continued into the kitchen with the rest of the letters.  
  
So it was that Harry found himself, in the middle of the night reading his letter. When he finished, he realized what a huge mistake he had just made. His stomach plummeted, and he started to fell dizzy. If they didn't leave privet drive, then there was no way he would meet Hagrid, which meant no going to Diagon Alley, which meant no school supplies which meant no Hogwarts!  
  
Then he started to calm down again. He would just re-seal the letter, and slip it in with the post tomorrow morning. Feeling at ease again, he lies back down, and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
His plan worked perfectly. He snuck out early in the morning and placed the letter on the doormat. He was relieved to see the post arrive just as he was sneaking back to his cupboard. He was cooking the breakfast when he heard a shout in the hall. "How do the know?" it was Uncle Vernon. Harry smiled to himself, but got ready to pretend to be shocked.  
  
Uncle Vernon burst through the door. Dudley, Harry get out. Harry shrugged and left. But Dudley didn't leave without a fight. Five minutes later Dudley came out looking very disgruntled. He put his ear to the keyhole and listened to what his parents were saying. "That's rude you know Dudley" Harry said, in a mocking voice. "Who asked you, rat" He replied, sneering.  
  
The rest of the letters came, like last time and he found himself at the rock, awaiting twelve o'clock, when Hagrid would arrive and take him to Diagon alley, a day behind of schedule but there all the same. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.  
  
There was a soft tap at the door. Harry sat up, alarmed. Hagrid knocks harder than that. The person behind that door wasn't Hagrid. The knocking got louder. Until a familiar voice, from behind the door, said allohamora and the door swung open. It was Professor Snape.  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open. "No way, No way this can't be happening, now I have to put up with him.  
  
A bang echoed from Snapes wand. "GET UP DURSLEYS!" he shouted. They didn't need telling twice. Vernon and Petunia raced down stairs, and Dudley ran upstairs. Uncle Vernon had a rifle in his hand, and pointed it at Snape. "Put that down" Snape said in a menacing voice, pushing his greasy hair out of his eyes. "This child is coming with me" He jerked a finger at Harry "Now" Harry jumped up and grabbed his few possessions and jumped up, then ran behind him.  
  
"He most certainly will not" Vernon roared, and then shot a bullet at Snape. Snape waved his wand and the bullet stopped in mid air, then dropped to the floor. "Accio Rifle" he said and the rifle flew towards him.  
  
"G-get out o-of my h-house, t-take the b-boy, j-just g-get out" Uncle Vernon stuttered. Snape spun round and walked out the door, Harry close at his heels. "I suppose you are wondering who I am?" Snape said, in what would be a nice voice. "Nope, your professor Severus Snape of Hogwarts" Harry replied in a calm voice, and then slapped his forehead. Snape stopped, and turned around. "So it is true, you must see Dumbledore immediately. Grab a hold Potter. Harry realized he was holding a short fishing rod. Harry grabbed a hold, and felt the familiar jerk around his navel, and they were off to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Replies to the reviewers: Me Me - Thanks very much, I'll try and update as often as possible Ankalagon - Thanks heaps, don't u worry, there will be PLENTY of fun at Hogwarts I WILL SAVE SNUFFLES - Thanks, I'm glad I fulfilled your wish, I will update as much as I can! Facade1 - Thanks! I will continue, I'm going to do one story for each of the books, so basically I am writing the whole series again. Zippy_Puppy3 - thanks for the encouragement! ER - thanks, don't worry I'll get to Sirius in the later chapters. Inisya - It will be fun! I'll try and be as quick as I can with updates.  
  
So how was that chapter? Was it better or worse than the last one? Please RR and tell me what you think. 


	3. Strangeness

OK thanks all you faithful reviewers!!!!! I wouldn't continue if I didn't have your continued support. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Note: I SUCK at the Hagrid accent, so please bear with me.  
  
Chapter Three: Strangeness  
  
Harry's feat hit the wooden floor with a thud. He dropped the fishing rod and looked around. He was in Dumbledore's office. The familiar portraits hung around the wall burst into whispers. "It's Harry Potter" Harry heard one say.  
  
"Take a seat Potter, I will go and get Dumbledore" Snape said, ushering Harry into a chair. He turned around and left the room. Harry sat down in the armchair in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Hello Fawkes" Harry said as the magnificent phoenix fluttered over and landed on the back of his chair.  
  
Harry jumped as a familiar voice sounded from the door "I didn't expect to see you so soon Harry." It was Dumbledore. Harry stood up and said "the most strangest." Harry began but Dumbledore cut him off. "I know Harry, Severus has informed me, please sit down" Dumbledore sat down himself, and surveyed Harry through his half moon spectacles, massaging his beard. "I want to get one thing straight Harry: I have no doubt that you are telling the truth, but you must be careful of what you do and say" he stopped for a moment and thought for a bit, then continued "I have no idea how this has come about, but you must be very careful, or you may through the whole universe out of whack. You see Harry; the archway in the Department of Mysteries is a gateway to the land of the dead. Most people die when they go through, but you seem to of had a second chance".  
  
Harry had figured most of this out already, but it seemed to finally clamp it down when Dumbledore said it. Dumbledore smiled. "You look like your father, Harry". "I know, I mean I've been told that before" he replied.  
  
"Your going to sleep here tonight Harry, and the gamekeeper will take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow" Dumbledore finished, and stood up. "Goodnight Harry". And then he waved his wand and a camp bed appeared in a corner, then he left. Harry walked over to the bed and lay down, thinking of some of the consequences of mucking round would be. "This is going to be hard, living my life again" he thought, then fell asleep.  
  
"'arry, wake up" a gruff voice said. Harry sat up; rubbing his eyes, and saw Hagrid leaning over him. "Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed "It's so good to see you again!" "Oh boy, this is strange" Hagrid said. Harry remembered that Hagrid had "never" met him before. "Dumbledore told me about yer thing" Hagrid said, pulling out a deflated soccer ball. "We're takin' a portkey" Hagrid said, offering Harry a side of the ball. Harry grabbed it reluctantly. He didn't like taking the portkey very much.  
  
Ten Minutes later they found themselves standing outside the door to the Leaky Cauldron. Hagrid pushed open the black door and walked inside. As they walked inside the grubby little pub, Harry thought he had gone deaf. The small amount of chatter stopped immediately, as it had in Harry's last visit. A couple of people started whispering to each other. "Hey Hagrid" Greeted Tom from behind the bar. "Bless my sole, it's Harry Potter!" There was a sharp intake of breath all around the room, and in moments Harry found himself surrounded by a group of people. Harry notice Professor Quirrel wasn't there, but they were a day behind schedule, and, Harry realized with a shock, he would always be.  
  
"Mumbhuck Brendat" a short, Arab looking wizard said, as he shook Harry's hand. After a few minutes of greetings Hagrid raised his voice above the crowd. "Sorry every one, we have to do some shopping". Nobody needed telling twice, by Hagrid. They walked into the brick court yard. "You know Harry, this is really strange fer me, you'll know all this stuff about Diagon alley and everything, won't you." Hagrid announced, as he tapped the weather beaten brick, and Diagon Alley opened up. "Yeah, I guess so" Harry said. He wondered to himself whether he should tell Hagrid about Quirrel. I'll have to talk to Dumbledore about it, he thought.  
  
They went to Gringotts, but this time Hagrid didn't get the stone from the vault. "He must have gotten it yesterday" Harry thought. They got all the stuff he needed, except his wand. "Even though I think you know where I'm going, you go and get your wand while I go and do what I need to" Hagrid said. Harry walked into the wand shop, and told Olivander not to bother, letting him try all the wands and told him his real wand. There was a knock on the window and Harry turned to see something was horribly wrong. Something wasn't right with Hagrid. Harry's big mistake was even worse than he thought. "This is bad" he thought.  
  
Heheheheh sorry bout the cliff hanger guys. And also sorry if that chapter seemed a little bit rushed. Thanks again to all you reviewers and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Meanwhile, you could come to my new Harry Potter role playing site if you wanted. I've only just started, so I still need to do a couple of things. But come and look if you want: 


End file.
